Save the Best for Last
by TheStupidGenius
Summary: How hard is it, really, to keep your feelings a secret?


This is my first post in over a year. I'm so sorry; I've just been really busy with a lot of stuff. But here you go, my latest addition to the Zutarian world.

I'm really not satisfied with my story; this is surely not my best work. Please do forgive me for whatever talent I lack. I'm just really getting the hang of writing again and I wanted to post something after such a long time.

So here's "Save the Best for Last," inspired by Vanessa Williams' song.

* * *

_Sometimes the snow comes down in June,_

_Sometimes the sun goes 'round the moon._

_I see the passion in your eyes,_

_Sometimes it's all a big surprise…_

Katara stood shivering by the fireplace. It was the middle of the night, but the storm kept her awake. Rain poured endlessly as lightning clapped every few minutes. She usually enjoyed the rain and the coolness it brings; that was the weather she liked best. But tonight, it wasn't just the thunder and lightning that kept her up.

She couldn't stop thinking about him. Every day she sees him or even when she hears his voice, every day since she first realized she loved him, she just kept falling deeper and deeper. Though she knew she couldn't and that it was so wrong, her heart simply refused her pleas to stop.

They were total opposites. She always associated herself with water: smooth, calm and soothing. And he was fire: aggressive, powerful, passionate.

They were just too different, even in age. He was two years older. But somehow, something drew them together; an unknown thread that bound together their diverse lives.

Her bestest friend in the entire world.

Zuko.

It was prom night during their senior year in High School. Katara sat alone at the table, absentmindedly twirling her cup of punch as her deep blue eyes fixed its gaze on a certain couple on the dance floor. The pale girl was smiling at what the boy was saying. As they swayed with the music, the look in their eyes held everything that could break her heart.

Zuko was simply the perfect guy. Almost top in all his classes (beaten only by Katara), suave, sophisticated, and dapper. Who says brains and brawn never match? Even the thick rough scar extending on the left side of his face contributes to his charms.

It was the result of an accident, that scar, an accident that had almost ruined his life. Back in the summer of their sixth grade, he lost both his parents in a car crash. He survived, but that incident had left its marks. He was left in the care of his wizened loving uncle; but even he could not penetrate the door Zuko closed around himself. He became distant, hot tempered. He was constantly angry at everyone, locking himself in his room and refusing to speak to anybody. It had been almost a year before he recovered both physically and emotionally.

It was Katara who had healed him. It was she, the only person brave enough to force herself in Zuko's room, who had mended him back to who he was. She let him scream and roar at her. She let him cry out his pain and throw his things all over the place. She knew the right things to say and when to keep quiet. She knew when to embrace him or just leave him alone. She knew him inside-out.

When the song ended, the boy swooped down and kissed the girl's cheek before she gave him a sweet smile and headed off towards the punch table. The boy stood and gaze at her for a moment before practically skipping to Katara's table. _Here we go_. Katara fixed on a smile as he approached.

"Hey 'Tara."

"Hey Zuko," Katara greeted cheerfully. He was the only one who called her by that nickname. It sounded perfect in her ears. "Having fun, are we?"

"Yeah. Mai just got something to drink." he sighed and leaned back on the chair. "I still couldn't believe she said yes."

Katara snorted. "Of course she said yes, you dunce, why wouldn't she? I mean, you're like _the_ most popular guy in school."

The corner of Zuko's twitched up in a smile. "Thanks, 'Tara." he looked fondly at her.

Katara beamed back before scrutinizing the floor for Mai. "She's a lucky girl…" she murmured out loud before she could stop herself.

"Oh?" Zuko raised his eyebrow, "What makes you say that?"

Katara wanted to kick herself. "I-I mean, you're a great guy, Zu," she stammered, "I've known you ever since fourth grade I should know." Lucky the lights were dim; otherwise Zuko could've seen the faint blush creeping up her cheeks.

The boy smiled and closed his eyes. "Yeah, I guess so,"

Katara nudged his foot playfully under the table, "What does that suppose to mean?" she raised her eyebrows at him.

"It means, dear ignorant girl, that I know how great I am and that a lot of girls would trade their arms to be in Mai's place," he explained, still with his eyes closed. "I told her that."

_You have no idea._ "You're such an egotistic jerk!" she laughed, giving his leg a good kick this time.

"Ow!" Zuko stood up and glared at her, "What was that for? You said so yourself that I'm a great guy."

Katara rolled her eyes but smiled at him. "Whatever, Zu-Zu," she teased.

A new slow song filled the room. Suddenly, Zuko took Katara's hand and pulled her to the dance floor. "C'mon!"

"Zuko!" the girl shot nervously, "what are you doing?"

"Dance with me." He answered simply.

'_Cause there was a time when all I did was wish_

_You'd tell me this was love._

_It's not the way I hoped or how I planned,_

_But somehow it's enough._

"I-I don't think we should be…" Katara tried to pull her arms away, but Zuko placed them firmly on his shoulders as his hands held her waist. They were positioned near Katara's brother Sokka, and his girlfriend Suki, who was also one of Katara's close friends. The latter caught her eye and gave her a knowing wink. Katara quickly turned away."

"And why not?" Zuko asked lightly as they started to sway. "Everyone knows we've been friends forever. There's nothing wrong with this."

"But- "

"Oh just admit it, Katara."

The girl's eyes widened. "W-what?" she flushed.

Zuko smirked, his fiery golden eyes dancing. Katara felt her heart thud painfully somewhere in her throat. If only time would stop right then and there; she could look in his eyes forever, slowly swaying in his arms. He leaned closer and Katara lost herself in the moment. Until- "You don't know how to dance."

Her horror and giddiness turned to indignation. "I so do know how to dance!" she glared at him.

"Then prove it," he sneered.

"I am! We're dancing, aren't we?"

Zuko shrugged carelessly. "Yeah, I guess so. But I'm leading."

"Jerk."

"Git."

Katara smiled as she rested her head on his chest as Zuko propped his chin on her head. _Just this once_, she sighed. _If only…_

"Katara?"

"Mmm?"

"Thanks for being my best friend."

_And now we're standing face to face._

_Isn't this world a crazy place?_

_Just when I thought our chance had passed,_

_You go and save the best for last…_

That had been three years ago. Katara clutched the blanket closer as she stared at the flickering flames. Three years she had suffered quietly. Whenever they fought, she had been there to comfort him. Whenever they were happy, she had shared his joy. She was his pacifier, his confidante; as long as he's happy, she'll be okay.

A knock on the door disturbed her reverie. She froze as she gazed at it. Who would come by in the middle of the night during a storm?

Knock again. Should she answer it? Katara strode towards the door as another peal of thunder sounded overhead. Clutching the blanket around her, she slowly turned the knob—and gasped.

Zuko stood on her porch, drenched from head to toe. He met her surprised gaze and attempted a wan smile.

"Hey 'Tara."

"Zuko!" Katara pulled her inside and quickly closed the door. "What are you doing here? Jeez, you're soaked!"

"I'm sorry," he answered in a small voice, "I didn't wake you up, did I?"

"No, I was already awake." Katara was still bordering on surprise and worry. She knew right at that moment that something was wrong. "I'll get mad at you later. Go take off your shirt and stay by the fire. I'll go get you a towel."

_What could possibly be wrong?_ Katara thought as she got out a towel from the upstairs bathroom and snatched another blanket from her bed. Zuko wasn't himself. What happened?

She found the young man standing barefoot near the fireplace, just as she was doing a moment ago. His jacket and shirt hung dripping on the coat rack near the door.

"Here," she handed him the towel. He gave her a grateful smile as he dried his shaggy hair. "Would you like some hot chocolate?"

Zuko shrugged. "Sure."

Katara shuffled to the kitchen and prepared two mugs of hot chocolate, all the while wondering what could have happened.

When she returned, Zuko was sitting by the fire, the blanket draped around his shoulders and his face buried in his hands.

"Zuko?" Katara sat beside him and placed his mug in front of him.

Zuko turned to her. "Hey, I'm really sorry for barging on you like this. I should have called, but…" the rest of his sentence trailed away.

"It's okay, Zu. I couldn't sleep anyway." She took a sip from her mug. "So what's your excuse?"

He picked up his mug, drained half of it in one gulp and sighed, still gazing at the flames.

Katara waited. She felt like she knew what happened already. She wondered what he and Mai fought about this time; forgetting to call, maybe forgetting their date, didn't drop by…

"Mai and I broke up."

_Oh._

_All of the nights you came to me_

_When some silly girl has set you free._

_You wondered how you'd make it through,_

_I wondered what was wrong with you…_

Katara could hear the brokenness in his voice. He looked broken. He _felt_ broken. Somehow, she could feel the turmoil inside him. They were just connected that way.

She was looking at him from his left side so his scarred eye was lit by the flames. His golden orbs seemed vacant as he stared into space.

"What happened?" was all she could whisper.

Zuko shook his head. "I guess we were just too… similar." He met Katara's confused expression and explained further. "I thought she was the one. But something just didn't seem right and we sort of… drifted apart." He sighed and hid his eyes in his palms. "I loved her, Katara; but I need someone to balance who I am. And I guess she just wasn't that someone."

"Oh Zuko," What can she say? Katara didn't even know how she felt at that moment. Should she be happy? Or should she spite Mai for being such an idiot? Or laugh at Zuko's face for being so blind?

No. He was her best friend even before she loved him. He needed her. And she would do anything to help him.

Katara gently placed an arm around his shoulder. "It's gonna be okay, Zu," she said softly.

Zuko shook his head, still not looking up. "I've held on for three years. Now that it's over, I don't know what to do with my like anymore."

_You have me! You've always had me!_ she felt like shouting. "You'll figure it out, Zu."

"Help me, Katara." He whispered.

_I always did._ "Of course."

"I just… feel so… lost."

_I've always kept you anchored safe._ "You won't be."

"Don't leave, okay? Stay with me."

_Forever._ "I will."

Katara didn't know how long they stayed that way. But the flamed were already dimming when she glanced at the fireplace. Zuko looked up too, staring at the fire with sad, tired eyes.

_What happened to your fire, Zuko?_ "C'mon," Katara got up and held out her hand. "You can go sleep in the guest's room."

"No."

"Zuko, you need to get some- "

"No. I mean, I don't want to sleep upstairs." His blank gaze fixed on Katara. "I'll sleep right here,"

Katara lowered her hand and gave a small, sad smile. "Okay then," she knelt beside him and spread her blanket on the carpet. She was about to stand up but Zuko caught her hand.

Katara's heart skipped a beat when she felt his warm palm close around hers. _Get a hold of yourself, Katara! This is so not the right time._ She swallowed before trusting herself enough to look at the boy.

"Stay here," Zuko's eyes pleaded.

_He needs his best friend. He needs me._

"Oh Zuko," it hurt so much to see him so broken. She sat back down and pulled him close in a tight embrace. Zuko rested his head on the crook of her neck and sighed, just letting her hold him.

"Katara?" Zuko's voice came from a distance.

"Mmm?" she asked sleepily.

"Thanks for being my best friend."

'_Cause how could you give your love to someone else_

_And share your dreams with me?_

_Sometimes the very thing you're looking for_

_Is the one thing you can't see…_

It was just past sunrise when Katara woke up. She found herself lying alone in her carpeted floor beside the fireplace. A blanket was spread beneath her and another one wrapped around her.

She sighed, stretched, and stared at the ceiling above. Had last night been all a dream? The sleeplessness, the storm, Zuko…

The smell of cooking bacon caused Katara's head to whip around and stare at the kitchen door. Could it be…?

The young woman dashed up and slowly opened the door. There he was with his shirt back on, cooking breakfast. He looked around at the sound of the door and gave her a smile that took her breath away.

"Morning, 'Tara."

The girl allowed a small shaky smile to grace her lips. "Hey," she entered and sat on one of the chairs surrounding the table. "Who gave you authority to ransack my kitchen?" she teased.

"Your growling stomach shouted at me to make breakfast ASAP" he shot her a mischievous smile.

She rolled her eyes at him and stuck her tongue out.

"So mature, Katara."

The young woman scrutinized Zuko as he placed bacon, eggs, and bread on two plates. There was a rather peaceful aura around him, as if his grief the night before had dissipated with the storm. Was he over it _that_ quickly?

Zuko deposited the plates on the table along with a couple of glasses of orange juice. "Breakfast is served, m'lady," he waved his hand with a flourish.

Katara giggled. "Well thank you, good sir." She inclined her head in a bow as she settled himself across her. "You really didn't have to do this, Zu."

"I know," the young man shrugged as he pierced a piece of bacon with his fork. "I just wanted to say thank you for… last night." He peered at her through his bangs.

Katara nodded in an understanding way and took a forkful of eggs. She took her time chewing and dared to ask "So… are you okay?"

The corners of Zuko's mouth twitched up. "I'm better."

Katara surveyed him long and hard as they ate. His eyes lacked the usual luster it once contained; but he was visibly better off than when he came in last night, sopping and lifeless. A sudden wave of pride washed over her at the knowledge of being the person he ran to for help. But she quickly dismissed it off in shame as something selfish and conceited.

An unusual quiet atmosphere clouded his normal suave, cool demeanor. It would take him time to heal, she knew. But she swore to herself that she would do everything to bring back the spark in him.

"So, got any plans for school tomorrow?" Katara broke the silence in a light-hearted tone.

Zuko looked questioningly at her, his cheeks puffing with bread and bacon.

The girl giggled at his silly expression. "Swallow, Zuko. I mean, are you planning to go to school?"

Zuko gave a huge swallow and took a sip of juice. "Have to," he answered begrudgingly. "Got a big test tomorrow with Jeong-Jeong." He rolled his eyes, "Who knew History could be so boring?"

"Try studying Social Sciences with Bumi and tell me what boring means." Katara answered, standing to take her empty plate to the sink.

"I dunno, 'Tara, they say Bumi's classes are always interesting." The boy shrugged his shoulders with an all-too innocent expression on his face.

"Come on Zuko, you know how weird he is," Katara rolled her eyes at him. "I mean, what self-respecting teacher sits on top of his desk and swings his feet while giving lectures on how a dog's mentality differs from a man's."

"Well, judging from your brain, there's not much difference." Zuko scrunched up his face in deep concentration and peered at Katara.

She threw her empty mug at him, which he smoothly caught in one swift motion. He smiled smugly at her and she growled in frustration.

"You're impossible!" she threw her hands in the air and marched out the kitchen. "And clean the dishes!" she added.

From the living room, Katara could hear Zuko's derisive laughter and smiled despite herself.

It kept getting harder to suppress her jumble of emotions. Everything he did just pulled her deeper and deeper in love. His smile, his eyes, even the way he teased her. She loved how perfect their friendship was.

_All the more reason not to tell him how you feel, Katara._ a voice in her brain formed the words that she had been trying not to think about.

She picked up the blankets on the floor and sighed, just as Zuko entered the room.

"Hey 'Tara, I think I should be going now," he sounded like he really didn't want to leave.

Katara studied him for a moment before nodding. "Okay," she accompanied him to the door. A cool morning breeze wafted in when she opened it.

"So, I'll see you around tomorrow?" she asked cheerfully.

"Sure," Zuko shrugged. Katara proceeded to go out, but Zuko stopped her. "You'd better not go out anymore. I'm sure your neighbors would simply love the view of beautiful Katara in her nightgown."

_Beautiful?_ Katara felt her cheeks redden. She completely forgot that she wasn't wearing her robe. _He thinks I'm beautiful?_

"Pervert," she smacked his arm with a glare, still blushing.

Zuko chuckled and before she knew it, he had her enveloped in a hug, nightgown and all.

Katara's eyes widened in surprise and she felt her heard thud erratically somewhere in her throat.

"Thank you, Katara." Zuko whispered in her hair, sending thrilling shivers down her spine.

_Oh God._ The girl sighed and wrapped her arms around his waist. She relished the feeling of his warm, muscular arms holding her close and his chest pressed against her cheek. _I love you, Zuko, I love you._

After what seemed like forever, Zuko pulled away slightly, still keeping her close. He gazed at her and she gazed back.

_I love you, Zuko!_ her mind screamed. _Tell him you love him, tell him!_

The young man sent her a smile as if to say _I'll be alright, thanks to you._ And Katara beamed.

Finally, he let go and stepped out. With one final smile, he walked off.

_And now we're standing face to face._

_Isn't this world a crazy place?_

_Just when I thought our chance had passed,_

_You go and save the best for last…_

Katara was trying hard to concentrate on Professor Zen's lecture. Since they were talking about the Greek's Olympic Games, he suggested they hold the class in the school's Oval.

Suki nudged Katara. "Hey Katara, isn't that Zuko down there?" she whispered, pointing at a couple jogging together on the tracks. "But who's with him?"

"Song," Katara whispered back, glad that the bitterness didn't show in her voice.

"Hmm," Suki frowned almost disapprovingly. "Just last week I saw him with Jin at the cafeteria. What's he playing at?"

Katara just shrugged and turned her head. "No idea."

But of course, she knew.

Zuko had been in great (for lack of a better word) terms with a couple or so girls in campus during the past two months. After that one night's grieving period, it was as if his and Mai's break-up never happened. He has been going about playing the eligible bachelor with at least five girls swooning at his feet at the same time. She thought it would take weeks to bring him back to the surface. How very wrong Katara was.

And she bore all is comments and stories bravely like the martyr she had been all these years.

"Jin's really nice, 'Tara. But you know, I thing she sometimes laughs too much…"

"…You should hear her jokes, they'll surely crack you up."

"I walked Jun to the library the other day. I think she's really tough, being captain of the Karate Club and all, but very pretty though…z'

" 'Tara, what flowers do you think she'll like?"

She, of course, listened to every ridiculous story, every insignificant comment Zuko made about one girl after another. It was like listening to all those petty shopping girls who were comparing the pros and cons of one pair of shoes to another. It was maddening! Katara managed to perfect a plastered smile, a false laugh, every time Zuko runs to her for advice.

But it was hurting her. It was hurting so much. It was worse than when he was with Mai. Seeing all those love-smitten girls giggling in the corridors made her so sick. Why did he still have to go looking for someone else? Was there something wrong with her? Why did he still have to look past her? Sometimes, it all just seemed too much.

Katara shot up from the bleachers, her fists clenched tightly on her sides. All eyes fell instantly on her.

"Is something wrong, Katara?" Professor Zen inquired, raising his eyebrows.

The young woman blinked and noticed nineteen pairs of eyes looking curiously at her. She blushed furiously. "Uhm, I-uh, don't really feel well," she stuttered. "I-I think I need to go to the clinic."

Suki laid a hand on her arm. "Do you need some company?" she asked. Katara looked down at her. She looked concerned enough, but her eyes were plainly shouting _What the heck's wrong with you?_

"No thanks," Katara quickly grabbed her backpack and descended, not meeting anyone else's eyes. She almost tripped down the stairs as she ran from the Oval to the nearest girls' comfort room which, thankfully, was empty.

She locked herself in one of the cubicles and leaned against the closed door, hugging herself tightly.

"Get a grip, Katara," she hissed through gritted teeth. But all she could think of were images of Zuko and Song, talking and laughing around the Oval.

A choked sob escaped her throat and tears started spilling from her eyes. She never lost control in front of other people. Never. Not once. She surprised even herself. Now she knew she'll be paying for her reckless actions._ What the heck happened?_

The girl heard the comfort room door open then close with a click. "Katara?" Suki's voice called out. "I know you're in here. C'mon out, I'm really worried about you. Please?"

Katara repressed another sob. _Stupid impulsiveness. _Will she tell her? She needed to talk to someone, and well, it looked like she didn't really have a choice in the matter.

So Katara tried to brush off the tears on her face and forced a smile. But when she opened the cubicle door, one look at Suki's concerned face and she completely lost control. The girl who once fought so hard finally broke down.

Suki held her as she cried, stroking her hair and patting her back.

And Katara _did_ cry. She cried out all the years of pain, all the jealousy and anger she felt. For once, she didn't care about what could happen next. She just wanted, _needed_ to cry.

After what seemed like hours, Katara finally calmed down. She allowed herself to just be held by Suki. She realized then just how much she needed to be comforted, to simply be hugged by a friend.

"Are you feeling better?" Suki asked, still stroking her hair.

"No." Katara was surprised at how hoarse she sounded.

"Of course you're not." Her friend whispered. Then after a slight hesitation, asked, "It's about Zuko, isn't it?"

"It's not fair, Suki," she almost whimpered on her friend's shoulder. "I've always been here. He always had me… I've always loved him."

She told Suki everything. How she had loved Zuko long before he even met Mai. How jealous she felt and how she fought hard to hide it. She told her about the break-up and what it did to Zuko and what it did to her. And she told her about all the girls Zuko's been talking about and how jealous and angry and tired she felt about it all.

When she was through, Katara expected at least an _Oh my god!_ from Suki. But all she received in reply was, "I thought as much."

Katara pulled back and looked questioningly at her friend. "You knew?"

"I had my suspicions," Suki shrugged. "Besides, being your brother's girlfriend means you're almost like a sister to me. He's been updating me regularly."

"Sokka… He knows too?" Katara couldn't help her shoulders sag in dismay. She thought she had pulled it off. She wasn't the best actress after all.

"He's your brother," the other girl smiled. "He cares about you."

"But he never- "

"He respects your privacy, Katara, as do I."

They were silent for a moment. Suki stood looking tentatively at Katara, who was once again hugging herself close.

"What do I do now, Suki?" Katara looked desperately at her friend for answers.

Suki smiled understandingly. "First, you need to wash your face." She pulled the other girl to one of the sinks in front of the mirror.

Katara saw her reflection and grimaced. "I look hideous," she laughed shakily.

As Katara was splashing water on her face, Suki was thinking hard. _What to do now?_ She can't let this go on; Katara had suffered enough. She knew for a fact that Katara would never tell Zuko, no matter how much it's hurting her. She and Sokka had already discussed this once or twice and knew sooner or later, they had to intervene. For both Katara's and Zuko's sakes.

When Katara finally dried her face and comber her hair, she surveyed her reflection again. She looked almost like herself again. Almost. The broken girl who was crying earlier was gone, but her sadness remained rippling on the surface.

"Now what, Katara?" Standing beside her friend in front of the mirror.

"Nothing," Katara replied with a half-hearted shrug.

"Nothing?" Suki raised her eyebrows.  
"Nothing." Katara repeated, stronger this time. "I'm going to walk out like nothing's happened. But thanks Suki," she gave a small smile. "I owe ya one."

"Nah, just glad I could help." Suki smiled.

The lunch bell rang. Katara sighed and retrieved her bag from the cubicle. "I need to find Professor Zen and apologize." She gave Suki a big hug. "Sorry for all the waterworks. And thanks." She smiled a quick smile and was out.

Suki sighed and got her cell phone from her bag. It was now or never. She pressed a number and waited.

Finally, "Hello?"

"Zuko, it's Suki." She answered.

"Hey Suki," Zuko sounded surprised. "What's up?"

"We need to talk."

_Sometimes the very thing you're looking for_

_Is the one thing you can't see…_

_Sometimes the snow comes down in June,_

_Sometimes the sun goes 'round the moon._

Katara has just left the library after a lengthy apology to Professor Zen. She sighed and passed a tired hand over her face. It was just the middle of the day and she was ready to pass out on her bed at home. _Wow, crying really_ is _tiring._

She was thinking of getting a quick snack and then go and try to finish at least two essays, when her cell phone rang.

She looked at the caller ID and sighed. Zuko probably wanted to ask what color of roses to Give Song or something.

She plastered a smile on her face. "Hey Zu," she greeted as cheerfully as she could. "Had a good morning?"

"Katara, I need to talk to you." The seriousness in his voice stopped her on her tracks.

"Is something wrong?" her eyebrows knitted worriedly.

She heard him laugh once, a happy sort of laugh that made her more worried. "Nothing's wrong, 'Tara. In fact, I think everything's gonna be right for once." He answered.

_Oh._ Katara rolled her eyes. _Maybe he finally decided on whom to ask out. I bet it's Song._ She braced herself for the pain that would surely come.

"Whatever you say, Zu," she replied.

"Great. Meet me under the old oak in the park," a short pause, then, "Katara." And the line was dead.

Katara looked at her phone with a puzzled expression. There was something different in the way he said her name. It was almost as if…

Katara sighed and started walking. _Better get this over with._

The university's Mini Park was behind the library. Various people were littered around it. Some waved and greeted Katara. She answered with forced smiles and waves.

She found him leaning under the oak tree at the end of the park. His eyes followed her closely as she drew near, which she found odd and blushingly pleasing. No one else was around for another ten yards or so.

"You summoned me, o high and mighty prince?" she stood an arm's reach away, straining to maintain the cheerful expression on her face.

Zuko replied with such a warm smile that it almost melted Katara's knees.

The young woman took slow, deep breaths before setting her backpack down and sitting on the grass. "So. What's up, Zu?"

Zuko sat down next to her and took out a sandwich. "I brought this in case you were hungry," he handed it to her.

"You called me over to give me a sandwich?" Katara raised an eyebrow but also accepting the sandwich. She peered between the bread slices, "Ooh, bacon and eggs! Thanks, Zu." She smiled her big pretend smile and took a huge bite.

Zuko chuckled. "You eat like a walrus."

Katara glared at him and smacked his head.

"Ow! Hey, I was just teasing."

The sandwich was finished in no time. Zuko and Katara were leaning against the thick trunk, watching the little snippets of sky seen through the green foliage above.

_Time to play up your little act, Katara._ She hesitated for a second before asking as casually as she could, "I saw you with Song in the Oval this morning."

She turned to see they young man looking at her funnily, as if searching for something. "Actually," he began, "That's what I want to talk to you about. Song, Jin, and everyone."

_Here it comes._

Katara forced herself to nod encouragingly. "So you've finally found the perfect girl, huh?" her fake smile felt faker today.

Zuko looked down and smiled crookedly, like he was thinking of a private joke. "You could say that I had."

The first wave of pain was threatening to engulf her anytime now. "Great!" Katara was almost out of pretension at this point. _Please just get this over with quickly._ "I mean, she's really pretty and everything. And you looked happy out there in the Oval this morning."

"Katara," Zuko was looking amusedly at her. "She's not who I was talking about."

Katara blinked. "Oh? Who then, another girl?"

"Yes," Zuko was still smiling at her.

"Do I know her?" Katara frowned. _This was unexpected._

Zuko chuckled, still looking at her. "I'm sure you do."

_So he thinks this is funny?_ "Mind telling me about this newfound love of yours?" she forced an interested look on her face.

Zuko leaned back and gaze at the leaves. "I've known her forever. But I didn't realize she was the one until just about an hour ago." He snorted at himself, "God, I was so stupid!"

Katara took a deep breath to calm herself down. _Get a grip, Katara!_ "So… You've known this girl for such a long time and you haven't even told me about her existence?" She couldn't help the touch of anger and hurt in her voice.

"Katara," Zuko began. But the girl suddenly stood up.

That was it. _I've had enough._ "What's wrong with you, Zuko?" she almost shouted. "Just two months ago, I found you on my doorstep announcing the end of your three-year relationship. It was like you _died_, Zuko." Katara almost sounded hysterical. "Then after that you acted like it never happened and went about dating every other girl you meet. And now you're telling me about some mysterious girl you're in love with?" she felt tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

"Katara," Zuko stood up and place both hands on her arms. "Calm down."

But the girl pushed his arms away and refused to meet his eyes. She bent to retrieve her backpack, feeling ashamed and stupid and angry.

"Suki talked to me earlier." Zuko suddenly announced.

Katara froze. _No. Oh no._ "So?" she asked haughtily, under the pretense of ignorance and indifference. But the nervousness somehow leaked between her words. "What-what did she say?" she didn't dare turn to face him.

"Just some stuff," Katara felt his hand lift the bag off her shoulder and turn her to face him. "It was quite enlightening, actually."

The young woman kept her head lowered. "What stuff?" her disdainful voice sounded small and pathetic, especially with her heart pounding in her ears.

Katara heard a faint chuckle. "She called me dense and blind. She told me I was blind not to see what was right in front of me."

_No, no, no!_ Katara buried her face in her hands. "Suki. I should have known." Her voice sounded so regretful. "I'm so sorry, Zuko- "

"I'm not finished." The boy firmly squeezed her shoulders. "she also asked me why I was wasting time looking for someone else when the perfect girl—the only one who knew me inside-out, someone I could call my best friend—was with me all along."

No, Suki! Katara pressed her palms closer to her face. But Zuko pulled them away with one light yet unbreakable hold. He tilted her chin up and Katara was greeted by such a penetrating gaze from his golden eyes.

"And she was right." He whispered.

_Just when I thought our chance had passed,_

_You go and save the best for last…_

Katara knew she should have done or at least said something. But his eyes, oh his beautiful golden eyes, held her captive beyond all reason. Had she understood correctly? He was finally telling her he loves her! She should be crying out in joy. All these years…

But no. There must be some mistake. Get a hold of yourself. A few short minutes of conversation couldn't have changed his mind… could it?

Katara snorted and rolled her eyes. "Please, Zuko," she tried looking skeptically at him, but ending up raising her eyebrows at the ground. "I really, really think you're- "

"Wrong? Making a mistake?" Zuko cupped her cheeks. Countless times have she dreamed of Zuko finally telling her he loved her; but never this way."

"If ever I made a mistake," he continued softly, looking deep in the girl's blue eyes, "And hell, I _know_ I did, it was the mistake of wasting so much time and not seeing what had always been in front of me."

His husky voice rendered Katara both speechless and helpless in his arms. _Is this really happening?_

"All this time… all these years, and you haven't said a thing."

There was something in his eyes that made Katara's heart race a little bit faster than it already is. She made another pathetic attempt to play dumb, "What are you-?"

Zuko gently tucked in a loose strand of hair behind her ear. His thumb stroked her cheek as he held her face.

"You've been hurting for so long, haven't you?" he whispered almost apologetically.

"Zuko…"

"God, how could I've been so blind?" the young man continued absentmindedly, like he was merely talking to himself. He just stood there for a moment, gazing at Katara's deep blue eyes and stroking her cheek.

"Zuko," she tried again. But lost her voice the second he leaned closer, resting his forehead on hers.

"It's you, Katara; it has always been you. And it will always be only you."

A ray of triumph burst inside Katara. All those years of waiting, pretending and hoping. Finally, it was over. She smiled such a dazzling smile as Zuko whispered one word:

"Finally."

And as he pressed his lips to hers, Katara threw her arms around him and clung as close as she could get. The ray filled every part of her body and soul with joy.

_Finally._

_You went and saved the best for last…_

_

* * *

  
_

So there you have it. I do hope it turned out well enough. Please review and constructive criticisms are always welcome. Check out my previous stories too.

This is my longest story yet; do comment on the length if you want to.

Thanks very much.

Oh, and before I forget, Zutara RULES.


End file.
